A Very Merry Titans Christmas
by JessRobStar
Summary: The Titans all decide to have Christmas together at Titan Tower and things start to heat up. One-Shot. Pairings include BB/Rae Rob/Star Cy/Bee and Flash/Jinx


A Very Merry Titans Christmas

It was just before lunch and all the Titans had got all there presents and were extremely grateful for the gifts. The Titan Tower was decorated of course, tinsel fell from the walls and ceiling, there were candy canes decorated on the walls Aqualad had a Santa's hat on and Starfire and Bumblebee both had elf hats on. Bumblebee and Starfire stood behind the boys watching who would win the game, and knew whoever won would be bragging about it all night.

"May I be of assistance? I could cook some traditional Tamaranian glorthog?" Starfire asks walking up to both Beastboy and Cyborg who appear to be cooking. Cyborg backs away "Uh rather not Star, we've got this under control" Cyborg says. Starfire nods and heads back to the couch to watch Aqualad and Robin battle it out in the car video game. "You'll never win!" Robin says as he presses the buttons quicker and faster "Looks like you don't know the definition of never" Aqualad says as he passes Robin. "Go Aqualad!" Starfire yells smiling wholeheartedly. Aqualad looks behind him and winks at Starfire causing the Tamaranian girl to blush and giggle as she flies off to find Raven. Starfire knocks on Raven's door. "Raven? Do you wish to join us? We are about to start eating, isn't it glorious!" Starfire says brightly as Raven comes out and joins her. Raven and Starfire walk over to where Kid Flash, Jinx and Robin are talking. "Maybe next week you can help me and Jinx improve our combat? I mean sure I can whiz around but I can't actually pack a punch you know? And I mean Jinx is more of a distance fighter and can't do one on one combat" Kid Flash says. Robin smirks.  
"Sounds great, I mean Raven can also help Jinx with her magic as well, and from what I've been told Bumblebee and Cyborg are heading off on holiday tomorrow and Beastboy and Aqualad are headed off down into the sea to check up on things" Robin says.

"Yes! That shall be glorious! You can stay here!" Starfire exclaims butting into the conversation.  
Kid flash and Jinx nod as they grasp each other's hands. "So Starfire are you staying here also? I mean Aqualad was telling me how he was going to miss you while he was gone, maybe you could join him?" Kid flash asks a smirk planted on his face. Robin looks over at Aqualad and his eyes go huge as he clenches his fists in jealousy and Starfire sighs "Seeing as I can't breathe underwater I do believe I won't be much help anyway" Starfire says as Bumblebee and Cyborg come over.

"Ah, if it isn't the love birds?" Kid flash asks giving Cyborg a nudge. Bumblebee looks at Cyborg and smiles. "Don't you dare say that ever man! Or I'll seriously bash-" Cyborg says angrily.

"You can't even touch me" Kid flash says running around in circles around Cyborg as he tries to snag the guy. "I'll grab you I swear!" Cyborg yells as Kid flash returns to his spot next to Jinx.

"See you can't touch me" Kid Flash says crossing his arms.

"Whatever man I'm not the one spending twenty four seven with my girlfriend" Cyborg says emphasising on the word girlfriend in a rather tease like tone. Jinx glares at Kid Flash.

"Aren't you at least going to deny it?" Jinx asks crossing her arms. Kid Flash shrugs.

"Meh, I don't really care" Kid Flash says.

"Lunch is served!" Beastboy yells as everybody heads to the table and Beastboy serves everyone. Everyone begins eating as Cyborg spits out his food. "You gave me tofu! I don't do tofu man!" Cyborg says trying to wipe it off his tongue. "Have mine, I'll eat the tofu" Aqualad says passing Cyborg his meat. "Thanks man" Cyborg says eating into his meat.

"Esto es fantástico Gracias beastboy, no sé cómo darle las gracias. Esto es realmente increíble! Tal vez más adelante trataremos a usted ya su novia a un cuervo regalo?" Mas n Menos say. Luckily Cyborg had turned on the translator as the Tv roars to life. "This is fantastic. Thank you BeastBoy, we don't know how to thank you. This is truly amazing! Maybe later we shall treat you and your girlfriend Raven to a treat?" the TV says. Beastboy blushes turning his attention to Raven.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Raven yells. The whole table smiles and goes quiet as they finish up there food. "Well guys! Let's party!" Beastboy says as the disco ball comes down and lights swirl around.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yells as he pulls Bumblebee onto the dance floor.

The rest of the titans head out onto the dance floor as Speedy stays seated admiring himself in the mirror.

"Come on Speedy! Let's go!" Beastboy says pushing him onto the dance floor as the pair begin dancing. Beastboy moves to the music and starts changing form from a turtle spinning around to a flamingo and then back to human form.

Starfire and Aqualad dance together. "Having fun Star?" Aqualad asks twirling her around.

"It is quite glorious! I wish we had this event in Tamaranian, the amount of food and celebration would indeed mean a wedding was taking place" Starfire says as Aqualad droops Starfire to the ground and brings her back up. Starfire giggles "Interesting, well I'm definitely having fun" Aqualad says smiling at the Tamaranian girl as Robin watches the pair in shock.

"Robin, I may not know much about this stuff but Starfire isn't interested in Aqualad like that, I mean sure she thinks he's hot but she doesn't like him that way" Raven says to Robin and walks off, Robin sighs as he heads over to Beastboy and Cyborg. "Whats up man? Why don't you go dance with Star" Beastboy says changing back from a turtle to human form. Robin sighs putting a hand through his hair. "She's dancing with Aqualad" Robin says crossing his arms.

"Just go for it man!" Cyborg says pushing Robin towards Starfire as a slow song comes on.

"Excuse me, but Star do you want to dance?" Robin asks putting his hand out as Aqualad gets out of the way smiling sadly as he walks off. Starfire takes Robin's hand and nods as the pair take up an empty space on the dance floor. Starfire puts her hands underneath Robin's arms and holds them on to top of his shoulders pulling him closer, as Robin places his arms on Starfire's waist as they move to the beat of the music. "Since its Christmas I wanted to admit something Star" Robin says. Starfire nods a grin planted on the girls face. "Yes Robin?" Starfire asks.

"I wanted to say that I-" Robin says but Starfire cuts him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"I love you too Robin" Starfire says kissing Robin as he kisses back.

"Aww!" the rest of the titans say. Robin pulls away and glares at the Titans who move away and heads back into dancing. Beastboy starts dancing with Raven the song a lot faster as Beastboy twirls Raven around. "Merry Christmas Rae" Beastboy says revealing a midnight blue rose and passing it to Raven who blushes but shakes her head quickly. "Nice" Raven says admiring the flowers. Beastboy smiles "Well I knew that Midnight blue was your favourite colour" Beastboy says grinning

"Kind of obvious" Raven says. Beastboy says and looks up at the ceiling and sees mistletoe.

"Hey Rae, look its mistletoe" Beastboy says pointing up at the ceiling. Raven blushes.

"Great." She says as she moves in and kisses Beastboy who kisses her back, she smiles against his lips as he pulls away. "Merry Christmas guys!" Beastboy yells putting an arm around the Goth girl. Beastboy burps loudly as everybody turns there attention to him and laughs.

"Beastboy!" the Titans chorus.

"What? It was the tofu!" Beastboy says putting his hands up in the air as everyone bursts into hysterics as Raven kisses Beastboy's cheek.

**So what did you think? Just thought I'd write this and merry Christmas!**


End file.
